All the King's Men
by Lidsworth
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events, Ashley Graham remains stranded in the village of Pueblo, and is forced to live as a servant for the Castelen. She and the Castelen, Ramon Salazar, ponder on the fact of being freed of Saddler's grasp. Ramon ponders, but Ashley hopes, and decided that she could give it a shot. If the Los Illuminados could do it, then why can't she?


**Okay, so this is a small story between Ashley and Ramon. It's something I may make a bigger work in the future, due to the fact that reader's will be thrown in the middle. I hope you enjoy this, it's very sweet, and gives other's a different side of Ashley and Ramon, on that's not helpless, and one that's not evil. If you read it, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RE. **

**ooooo**

The cool fall air blew locks of wet hair into Ramon's face, temporarily obscuring his vision. Ashley took this opportunity to glance at the tiny castellan.

The two sat on the grassy cliff that opened up into the lake, and had been staring at the sinking hat that was now a dot on the horizon. The two had soaked themselves trying to retrieve it, or, more of Ashley had hastily jumped in as an attempt to save it, and Ramon had jumped after her.

Now they were both drenched with lake water.

"It's okay, Ashley," Ramon said as he removed the dancing strands of hair from his face, "I will just find another one, I have hundreds."

" I loved that one," she said silently, now staring at the small waves in the lake, "It seemed to...it was the first thing I saw you in."

Another gust erupted from the clouds, and leaves blew in spirals as the trees whispered their ancient chants. Ashley looked up at the sun's feeble attempts to break through the blanket's of dark clouds.

Ramon looked up as well.

"When the sun shines," he said, his voice laced with wisdom, "than the rightful king will have taken His place once again, and this village will be forever free of the devil's grasps."

Ashley nodded, taking it that the devil must be Osmund Saddler.

"The angels," Ashley began, like a curious child, "would have to help, wouldn't they? They'd be knights, wouldn't they?"

"You're such a child," Ramon said playfully, "I love that about you."

"You're the one who's barely over three feet tall," Ashley replied "I think you're more of the child."

Ramon smiled, and for a small instance, the silence returned, and the two continued to stare at the water.

"Ashely," he spoke quietly, not looking at her, " I'm glad you're here...with me."

Ashley smiled, and scooted towards him, and pulled Ramon into a tight hug. "I'm glad i'm here with you too."

The moment would have been longer, and Ashley would have liked it to be, had not Ramon's plant like bodyguards appeared from nowhere, meaning that Saddler required Ramon at the moment. Ashley would've liked to kiss Ramon then, but sadly, his two guards whisked him away, leaving Ashley on the hill, pondering about angels and knights.

Saving the village seemed like a dream though, a story that was old and worn. True, she didn't like that fact that the village she presently lived in was being controlled by a psychotic priest, but, at least she still got to see Ramon from time to time.

Still, it wasn't ever enough, and as Ashley stood up from her spot, water dripping off of her, and the small rays of the sun caressing her cold skin, she began to challenge herself.

She shuddered, she hated to think of the things that evil bastard did to him. Whenever Ramon was with Saddler, he _was Saddler's_, while Ashley was just another servant of this village.

Could she save the village? Ramon had said that the sun was indeed shining, meaning that something good was bound to happen. And she was stranded here anyway, so why not fight for her home?

If the Los Illuminados could take control, so could a small group of dedicated individuals, dedicated knights. All she needed to do was find them, she knew that it would be hard, but, there had to be someone who would want to restore this village to it's peacefulness. Perhaps they'd escaped into the woods and were living there now, or even people pretending to be controlled by the parasite.

She'd find them, she knew she would. With patience, and determination, she'd eventually round up enough people, and like knights, they'd fight back and reclaim what was theirs.

**See, really short and sweet like I told you. I was planning to make a full length story, but, I never have time. Hope you enjoy this, and if you read it, review it. God bless!**


End file.
